marvelcomicsfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Aleksandr Nishan (Earth-3988)
History Aleksandr Konstantin Nishan is the fruit of years of secret experiments conducted by the Russian government to create a "Soviet Superman" with powers equivalent to those of Hyperion of the Squadron Sinister. Alexander was subjected to an experimental procedure in which his genetic code was broken down and rewritten by supercomputers based on cell samples from Hyperion to create a hybrid human/alien genome, and the cells were then energized with nuclear radiation. For years, nothing happened, and Russian scientists even spoke of canceling the project until they came to the idea of using the High Evolutionary's evolutionary isotope to unlock Aleksandr's latent mutagenic process. The results were surprising, as a skinny young man became a giant of 1.95m with a physique of solid muscle, and superhuman powers comparable to those of Hyperion. For a long time, his existence was kept secret by the scientists who created him, fearing that the Russian government would utilize him for their own interests, but when the alien Builders invaded Earth, Aleksandr decided that the time to hide was over and, assuming the identity of Commander Russia and a uniform based on the colors of the Russian flag, became the youngest champion to fight the threat of Thanos and his generals. With the strength of a "Man of Steel," Aleksandr fought alongside the Winter Guard, which he ended up joining, and where he remains today. Powers and Abilities Powers Eternal physiology: Commander Russia's physiology is an Earthly equivalent to the Eternal race. His body collects cosmic radiation and processes it in a similar fashion to nuclear fusion. As a result, he has many superhuman attributes. Superhuman Strength: Commander Russia possesses great physical strength. At his peak, he has superhuman strength listed in Class 100 (the scale is not to be taken literally, only comparatively). Commander Russia has been shown as having strength almost matches beings such as Hulk, Thor and Gladiator (whose strength is also classified in Class 100 +). He can lift or press 1000 tons. Superhuman Speed: Commander Russia can run, move and react at speeds that are far beyond the physical capabilities of the best human athlete, and is theorized to be about 100 times faster. Flight: Commander Russia has the ability to levitate and fly through the air at tremendous speeds, employing and manipulating anti-gravitons. At his peak, he is able to achieve enough speed to reach orbital speed, about 25,000 miles per hour. Once in space, he is able to reach the speed of light. Superhuman Stamina: Commander Russia's highly advanced musculature produces considerably less fatigue toxins during physical activity than the musculature of a human being. He can exert himself physically at peak capacity for several days before the accumulation of fatigue toxins in his blood begins to affect him. He is also able to physically withstand the rigors of space without any special clothing. It is not known if he has to breathe or it can simply hold your breath for very long periods of time. Superhuman Durability: Commander Russia body is much more resistant to injury than the body of a human being. He can withstand the impact of naval-caliber firearms, falls from tremendous heights, exposure to near-absolute extremes of temperature and pressure, powerful energy beams and large impact forces, like being hit several times by Gladiator and the hammer of Thor without suffering injuries. During an adventure on Earth-1610, also known as the Ultimate Universe, Commander Russia's dense skin was able to resist being cut by Wolverine's adamantium claws. However, as there were several notable differences between the Adamantium of Earth-1610 and Earth-616, that does not mean the Commander Russia could resist being cut by the adamantium claws of Earth-616 Wolverine. Superhuman Agility: Commander Russia's agility, balance, and bodily coordination are enhanced to levels that are beyond the natural physical limits of the best human athlete. Superhuman Reflexes: The reflexes of Commander Russia are also strengthened and far superior to the best human athlete, approximately 100 times higher. Manipulation of Cosmic Energy: Commander Russia is able to deliberately manipulate large amounts of cosmic energy for some physical purposes: *'Atomic Vision': Commander Russia is capable of firing highly intense heat rays from his eyes, which is often referred to as Atomic Vision. The total limit of his atomic vision is not known, but it is known that Commander Russia can generate temperatures well above 12,000 degrees Fahrenheit, as his atomic vision was able to match the optical bursts of Gladiator, creating a huge explosion that temporarily disabled both. *'Regenerative Healing Factor': Despite his body's great physical strength and resistance to any injury, it is possible for Commander Russia to be hurt. If injured, Commander Russia may purposely channel cosmic energy to repair damaged tissues much faster and more extensively than a human being can. Commander Russia's healing skills proved to be enough to, over time, repair damage to his eyes once had been blinded after excessive use of his Atomic Vision. Commander Russia's healing powers also drastically reduce his rate of aging in an unknown degree. It is unknown if he ages at an exceptionally slow pace, or if he has stopped aging altogether. He is also immune to the effects of all known terrestrial diseases, viral infections, toxins, chemical poisoning, corrosive and radiation exposure. Skills Commander Russia never had formal training in any military combat or martial arts. However, despite his lack of formal training, the full scope of his various superhuman attributes make him a highly formidable combatant. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Earth-3988 Category:Brown Hair Category:Red Eyes Category:Russian Category:Humans Category:Mutates Category:Hybrids Category:Eternals Category:Height Category:Good Characters Category:Living Characters Category:Pseudo-Original Characters Category:Super Strength Category:Super Speed Category:Super Reflexes Category:Levitation Category:Flight Category:Super Stamina Category:Invulnerability Category:Thermal Resistance Category:Super Agility Category:Superhuman Equilibrium Category:Energy Manipulation Category:Heat Vision Category:Healing Factor Category:Advanced Longevity Category:Toxic Immunity Category:Combat Masters Category:Created by Beastlord5